Cakes and other confections that delight the eyes can tantalize, building an expectation of certain delectability in the bites that follow. To that end, pastry artisans labor to transform humble treats into showpieces that are decorated to draw the eye and the appetite. For example, some artisans use edible pastry appliqués to ornament cakes. Pastry artisans labor for long periods of time to create appealing appliqués and position them on cakes to tempt the appetite. Achieving a uniform appearance with these appliqués can be difficult, even for those having artistic skill. Appliqués that contain piercings or are otherwise processed to form fine structural members may exhibit unsightly jagged, torn, or fragmented edges introduced by mechanical cutting tools. Tattered-looking appliqués may degrade the presentation and appeal of the cake, potentially transforming a moment of mouthwatering expectation into one of regret.